Ejection seats for aircraft are known in the art. Minimum altitudes are established for controlled aircraft ejections (e.g., 2,000 feet). Technology has dramatically improved aircraft ejection seat performance. However, human factors continue to adversely affect aircraft ejection safety. Several human factors affect safe ejection from an aircraft, for example, reaction times, distractions, task management, and altitude assessment. Thus, a method for minimizing the effect of human factors on aircraft ejection is desirable. The present invention is directed to achieving this result. More specifically, the present invention is directed to providing a method and system for determining if ejection of an occupant from a vehicle is appropriate, and if so, performing automatic ejection and/or providing a warning that ejection is appropriate, all without operator intervention.